Characters
There are a total of 10 playable Characters *Violet *B.T Bruno A builder who wanted to be an entertainer since he was a kid, driving a 18 thousand pound that can crush anything. As said by him. Bruno admires Elvis or 'The King' as mentioned before. His personal weapon is the Mallet capable of smashin' any opponent into the ground ahead, it's usage is great but it cannot damage the vehicle too much in Cel Damage. *Dominique A very demanding mistress that had to get the contract 'her way'. Driving a pink sedan she can really make heads turn, her acceleration and top-speed are fine making her a tough competitor. She favours her personal weapon over any and nobody is surprised! Trix's weapon is by far on of the most effective and easy to use, a Dynamite Crossbow. *Sinder A little red devil that got fired by The Devil CEO, see's help wanted by Cel Damage Studios and obviously gets hired. Driving a normal open top car with a hint of Sinder. His sharp-turning skills make him a worthy competitor when it comes down to any of the three events. His weapon of choice is the very short-range but effective, Wood-Chipper, allowing the player or AI to shread any unfortunate victim to come close to the front of his vehicle, it indeed matches his chaotic sense of personality. *Fowl Mouth Name by nature, he needs to wash his mouth out with soap, snook into the producers room just to put a gun to him to persuade to put him on a show he's already on. His appearance is Black n' white, due to Fowl Mouth coming straight from Classic gangster-styled B-movies, his native time-zone would appear to be from the 30's. His Tommy-gun weapon is very handy when it come to close-combat and long-range. His vehicle is a long-white old fashioned car, money-bags can be seen in the back seat to emphasis the character. *Flemming Basically a nerd, who drives a hovercraft and just dreams to be in a hot tub with Dominique and Violet. His personal weapon choice is the Laser which fires from his custom-designed canon, capable of scoring many points, as each time a laser beam hits an opponent another point is given, it can also allow the opponent to set on fire earning more points. His HoverCraft is very fast and Top Speed is possibly the best within the game, this makes him a good choice for Gate Relay. The Special 'Guest' Stars (Bosses): *Whack Angus A bull who—from his accent—appears to be from Texas. He drives a vehicle resembling an old wooden wagon. Its acceleration isn't perfect but top-speed is average, handling being it's stronger point. Angus' 'Personal weapon' ironically happens to be two Cleavers. Much like the Axe, they can slice any opponents vehicle in two. Like all the other 'Bosses' in the Cel Damage world, Whack Angus appears in only the Western World, unless choosen by the player. *T. Wrecks One large Dinosaur with an attitude, T. Wrecks loves chasing down rookie drivers in his large blue geep, especially when wielding his personal weapon of choice - the Shrink-Ray. His personality appears to some as 'annoying' but it may well be because of how stuck-up the character seems to be. T. Wrecks appears in only the Jungle World, as it's 'Boss' or special Star guest. *Count Earl Resembling somewhat Count Dracula in both appearance and name, Earl is willing to do anything to smack his way to victory. Earl's vehicle is fast, possibly one of the fastest in the game, his personal weapon also dishes out alot of damage and Smack Points, the Seeking missile which of course, fires homing missiles to any opponent in the close facinity. Count Earl is considered by many to be the 'hardest' of all the Bosses within the game, due to his acceleration, handling, speed and personal weapon. Appears in only the Transylvania World as the Boss. *Brian The Brain Simply a Brain within a Jar, surrounded by his precious fish. Brian as he prefers to go by, is a brain which is obviously alive without a proper biological body attached. His spinal cord is still visible indicating that he was indeed once human or similar. Two purple-metallic pincer arms are attached to his Jar-like head and are used to control the vehicle. Appears like other Bosses in his own World, in Space. His weapon of choice is the deadly but limited Nuclear Mine. And that's all 10 characters in the game you can play as. The only character you see but cannot play as is indeed the producer. How to Unlock all Characters - Trivia *Early/Beta images and sources revealed that B.T. Bruno was in fact intended to be female and was changed later on in development, the reason for this is unknown. *T. Wrecks wears a pink jacket and his skin is blue on Beta screenshots, he was later changed to his current appearance. *Within the concept artwork for Cel Damage 2, it revealed that Violet, Sinder, Dominique Trix, Fowl Mouth, Whack Angus and Count Earl were to make an appearance, it is unknown if other characters were to be included but it seemed likely.